


I Didn't Mean To Hurt You

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sad, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is being very insecure and someone else is flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Mean To Hurt You

I Didn’t Mean to Hurt You

By Patt

For Terry

Prompt word is hurt. 

Word count: 456, not including lyrics. 

 

I was dreaming of the past

and my heart was beating fast

I began to lose control

I began to lose control

 

I didn’t mean to hurt you

I'm sorry that I made you cry

I didn’t want to hurt you

I'm just a jealous guy.

 

I was feeling insecure

You might not love me anymore

I was shivering inside

I was shivering inside

 

I didn’t mean to hurt you

I'm sorry that I made you cry

I didn’t want to hurt you

I'm just a jealous guy

 

(whistle)

 

I was trying to catch your eye

Thought the you was trying to hide

I was swallowing my pain

I was swallowing my pain

 

I didn’t mean to hurt you

I'm sorry that I made you cry

I didn’t want to hurt you

I'm just a jealous guy

watchout I’m justa jealous guy

lookout babe I’m justa jealous guy

 

Blair lay on the bed in his old room and tried to swallow back the tears that he felt like shedding. How could Jim think there was someone else? Didn’t Blair show his love to his Sentinel enough? He was certain that he made it quite clear to Jim, just how he felt, but evidentially he didn’t. And where would he go from here? Jim accused him of being with someone else. Like that could ever happen. 

 

As he lay there on the bed, he listened to the song on the stereo that Jim was listening to and it almost broke his heart. Why was Jim so insecure and why didn’t the younger man know better than to flirt with people when Jim was around. He knew it made the man crazy, yet he still did it now and then. This time must have bothered Jim more than the others. 

 

Blair got up, wiped his face off and walked out into the living room. Jim was lying on the sofa, with his arm across his face and tear tracks could be seen from where Blair was standing. 

 

“Jim?”

 

“What do you want, Sandburg?”

 

“Please don’t call me Sandburg when we’re fighting. It makes me feel twice as bad. I love you more than you’ll ever know.”

 

“Than why do you make me jealous? You were flirting with the guy down in records and you knew I could hear you.”

 

“Because sometimes you act like I’m not even around and I love when you’re jealous. But this time, you were more than jealous; you accused me of being with him. Like that would ever happen, Jim. I love you more than life itself. I couldn’t make it without you. Do you know that?”

 

“Well, I do now. I’m sorry that I hurt you with my accusations. I get jealous and my brain doesn’t function properly any longer. I love you with all of my heart and soul, Blair.”

 

“So, are we okay? Are we back on the right track?”

 

“Blair, we were never off the track, just side-lined a little bit. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

“And I’m sorry, Jim. I didn’t mean to hurt you either.”

 

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and they just held on for dear life. Things were going to be a little off for a short time, but they would work things out. They always did. That’s what you do when you love someone more than life itself. 

 

“The song you were listening to was too sad. Find something happier to listen to. No more sadness for me and you,” Blair ordered. 

 

“I got it, Chief. I’ll change the CD now. I love you, babe.”

 

Life was good. 

 

The end


End file.
